where does life begin and where does it end
by doomgirl2001
Summary: this is basically season two only its a AU everyone is present, who is not dead, but there is another v joining the cast. the v is connected to joshua, lisa, and anna. this has joshua and lisa pairing but thats later. comments...
1. Chapter 1

Joshua wakes up in the medical room. He sits up from the chair. He sees Marcus; he just stands there looking at Joshua.

"You are finally awake" Marcus says.

"What happened?"

"You were shot. The fifth column killed you."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, but we will in due time."

Joshua just stood there.

Everyone was scared of the red sky. There was chaos all over town. All over the countries. Erica was looking up in the sky. She knew this was bad.

"Mom?" she looked where she heard the voice and found Tyler.

"Tyler! Thank god! You're okay?"

"Yeah! Mom what is going on?"

"I don't know sweetie." She looked back up and then back at her son. "Tyler I want to go to Brandon's house. Please, just do it." He nods and runs to his house. She heads to the fifth column hide out. She sees Hobbs and jack. "Still no word from Ryan?"

"No, he's probably hiding from the sky." Jack says

"Or maybe he has gone to the other side." Hobbs says. They glare at him. "You know people do do that."

"He wouldn't do that. After what has been through with Valerie." Erica says.

"Look, you have your views I have mine. Got that?" Hobbs leaves the hide out.

"is he right?" Erica was in disbelief; jack sighed and walked over to her.

"No, he's not right. Ryan might have been the one that killed John May but he also was the one who fought for him the most." They were leaving as well. However they didn't know it but a hooded figure was watching them from the roof. The figure was about 5feet 4inches. The figure was wearing a navy blue jacket and a green hat to cover its face and blue jeans. The figure jumped from the roof to another roof that was probably 18 feet away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa was searching what the red sky was for. Marcus walks in to the room that is only for the queen and her trusted advisors.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asks. Lisa knew she had to think of something.

"As future queen, I have to study about everything, in order to be a wonderful queen."

"However, I don't remember you being authorize in this area."

"I have you know that as future queen I can do as I please." Marcus just stands there looking at her. Lisa was scared like crazy she thought that she was going to be caught.

"Very well but I will just have to watch over you." Marcus walks over behind her. She couldn't forbid it because he would be suspicious.

Lisa found what she was looking for but Marcus knew what she has, if she told one of the fifth columns then she knew she would be caught. She waited for the perfect time to strike, well, tell.

"Your mother will like to see you." Lisa looks at Marcus then to her mother's chambers. She walks in the room. Anna was looking out the window.

"You wanted to see me." Anna turns slowly.

"You remember what happen?" Lisa just stares at her mother. "We found out that Joshua was a traitor."

"Yes I remember. What about it?"

"He has chosen where he stands. He is a true follower to me. Before Marcus erased his memory, he told him that he wanted to get closer to all of the fifth column members, so he can kill them all at once." Lisa knew this was a lie, but at the same time she started to doubt herself, of what his true nature was.

"You erased his memory?"

"Yes. We couldn't trust that side of him, so we took it. Only I know where its kept." Anna looked at Lisa. "And soon you will too."

"If I know where it's kept, does that mean I have ranked myself higher to be a perfect queen?"

"Yes, and that is why I want you to meet Tyler and show him how much you missed him when he was gone." Lisa bowed her head, hoping that day will never come at the same time does come. A person walks in.

"He's here."

"Good send him in." the guy walks out. And another walks in.

"It can't be" Lisa whispers to herself. Her eyes become wide. "Joshua" Joshua was there now if no emotions than ever and all she could think of is 'I need him.'


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua came in the room with Marcus. Joshua bowed to Anna.

"My queen" he looks over to Lisa, and just stared, he wasn't giving the look he usually gives her for comfort. All she does is stare too, but, her heart is torn. "I just heard that I was shot by the fifth column. Now I feel better I can go back to work and help you find every one of them.

"That is good to here." Anna says. "I like you to run some test on some test on Ryan and Valerie."

"Why is this?"

"They somehow were able to impregnate a human with a v human breed baby."

"Would you like me to search for a result and recreate it or destroy it?" she waves her hand to see a hologram of Ryan's baby.

"Let's see how this one turns out." However the computer has a glitch. "What is going on?"

"A glitch in our systems. We'll search for the source." Marcus says

"I fix the issue." Joshua says.

"Hurry!" Anna says angrily.

"I found the source. The person is here in this ship."

"Find them! Now!" Lisa was there wondering what is going on. She doesn't remember planning something with the other resistance.

They were tracking the person down.

"It's fixed" Joshua says. Lisa knew that he doesn't have his memory but all she could do was wish he would linger a little bit longer.

"I will find them." Lisa says. Anna smiles.

"You will be an excellent queen. Go ahead and find whoever it is." Lisa leaves rushing to make sure they don't get to them first. She finds a source of energy in the medical room that Joshua works at. She runs over and enters to find no one. She stays and lingers.

"I'm part of the resistance, the fifth column. I can help you escape. Please let me." In the shadows was the figure that was wearing navy blue jacket and a green hat. Others came in and found Lisa. The figure tries to run but got caught by a warrior.

"Good job Lisa." They take the figure to Anna. Anna turns to see them pushing the figure down. They take the hat and hood off. Anna, Marcus, and Joshua were shocked. It was a 19 year old girl, long light brown hair and blue eyes. She looks at Joshua.

"Hello" He just stares, but his eyes are showing emotions of shock and confusion. "Brother."


	4. Chapter 4

"Clairati, it's good to see you" Anna says

"Wish I could say the same. I mean you have bags under your eyes and those wrinkles. I feel pity for the guy who has to mate with you." Anna just smiles

"Still the same."

"You haven't changed either. Still the ugly bitch of a queen."

"Take her away!" they grab a hold of Clairati. They take her to a prison cell. Anna looks at Joshua. "You are her brother. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He bows and walks away.

Clairati was in a prison cell, in blue light as the cell. It was just like you get in the u.s.a. jails, but you couldn't place your hands in between the bars. Joshua comes in and she stands up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't say hello to my brother?" he just stares and then she sighs giving up the fight. "I came because of what happen. The red sky was a little too early, don't you think? She's getting worse. We need her out."

"She is the best we ever had. She is our queen."

"You don't remember a thing, do you?" she hesitant but then starts back up with an angry voice. "I heard you were shot, I came to see you. I don't care about her, just you"

"You should care about her, she is our light, our savior, our…."

"Please, if this is what you want fine but I want you to know something." She looks at him with angry in her eyes. "I will kill her." He leaves. She pulls out a ring, it was an Irish engagement ring; two hands, a heart, and a crown. "I will get him back."

Hours later, Marcus comes in to see Clairati.

"I thought I told you never to come back." Marcus says

"I thought I told you to watch over my brother."

"You're going to get yourself killed"

"You left us, remember that? You use to be part of the resistance. You use to be our leader. "

"Trying to protect you, when you pop your head through her window is not easy thing."

"Then why are you protecting me? You killed everyone else. Why me? You're going to help me escape."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you use to be my master. You use to be like a father to me. Did the bitch erase your memory or do you still remember what it was like to be one of the members of the sixth column."

Commnents….. I would like to know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Erica got a phone call from Tyler. There was a riot where the peace ambassadors work at. She left to help her son. When she got there he had been punched and bleeding from the forehead. She ran over to a v guard and told him to take them up to the ship. He takes them to a transport but before that happened they were rained on.

Once they arrived in the ship they met Lisa. Erica hugs Lisa.

"Lisa, what can tell me about the red sky and rain?" Erica whispers.

"I don't if I can say here but soon I'll be able to tell you." Lisa whispers

Anna walks over and sees the cut on Tyler and orders the medical field to heal him. Anna leaves with Tyler, while Lisa

"When Joshua died we weren't able to contact anyone up here." Lisa stopped in her tracks. She looked down.

"He's alive but he lost his memories of ever being part of the fifth column." Lisa had so much to tell her but she couldn't say it here. She had to find a safe place.

"is there something you're not telling me?" Lisa nods.

"I can't say anything here."

"When can you?"

"When I go back down to earth."

Tyler and Anna come back. Erica runs over to Tyler.

"You okay?"

"Mom, I fine."

"You best be on your way back." Anna says

"I need answers about the red sky." Erica says

"You will soon."

"No now."

"Mom!" Tyler says.

"If I'm supposed to protect you."

"I'll tell the world and you will know too."

Anna went to the communicator, to tell the world not to be frightened. On earth someone watches who has a cloak on.

"Don't be afraid the red rain and sky is a gift to mankind. A gift that will cleanse your earth of centuries of damage."

"Liar." The cloak figured took of their hood and showed it to be Clairati. She smiles and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan came to the fifth column hide out. Erica, Hobbes, and jack turn to see him.

"Anna just let me go" he says.

"She must have a reason to do such a thing?" Erica says.

"I don't know, she probably trying to find the fifth column following me."

"At least you are safe." Jack says

Someone comes in claps her hands in slow clap.

"So this is where the fifth column hides out." Clairati says. She looks at Ryan and gives him a look that wasn't pleasing.

"Who the hell are you?" Hobbes asks. She walks over to Hobbes and grabs his pocket knife. And lean down her head to expose her neck and cut some of her skin. She was a v.

"Now you know." They were still intense. She sighs. "I came to help you. I want Anna dead and that means I have to work with you." Giving Ryan a disgusted look.

"Fifth column should all together it's the only way we can stop her." Jack says.

"I'm not fifth column. I'm sixth column."

"Sixth column?" Erica asks.

"We are able to hide our growing emotions and we also believe of democracy, rather having the princess being the next queen."

"Can we get in contact with them?" Clairati shacks her head.

"We don't work with fifth. The only reason I am is because my brother used to work with you."

"Who's your brother?" jack asks.

"Joshua" she says looking at the floor. "I have to go but you will see me soon." She leaves.

"Should we trust her?" jack asks.

"We'll just have to wait." Erica says.

Later that night, Erica was walking home when she saw Clairati at a bench in a park. She walks over. She saw her holding a ring.

"Irish engagement ring?" Clairati looked up. She gestured her to sit next to her.

"Yeah" she says with heart break. "He used to work up there." She looks at the ship. "But now he's dead and I hope I can bring him back."

"I'm sorry."

"You know I hate this place. No one knew why we had to go here, except Marcus." She closes her eyes. "But he wouldn't say a word."

"You miss being home?"

"No because my home is up there." She looks at the ship again this time she had a smile. "He just a half an hour away. Maybe longer since I'm always being chase by Anna." She laughs. "my brother is my home; I don't care for the rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was doing another preach when he saw Chad standing in the back. After he finished he went over to him.

"What are doing here?" jack asks.

"I came to talk to you." Chad says.

"I think you are a little too late."

"Wait! Just hear me out." He gestures him to walk with him. "I saw things. Anna is torturing the live a boards with some kind of needle thing." He exhales. "I helped her get the live a board on that ship. People thought that healing centers were safe because they saw Chad Decker's aneurism get healed. News flash father, Anna gave me that aneurism. People trusted me and I used that trust the way Anna wanted to do."

"I'm not sure I can help"

"No father, you can't help me but you can help others. I have something to show you." To leave to go to Jacks office. Chad shows him videos of people remembering what happened. "I'm going to stop this once and for all. I'm going to broadcast this and show everyone who Anna real is. Show this to others they need to know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I deserve to be with people I can trust. Use me in your fight. Let me join the fifth column."

Later that day

"You are going to work with Anna." Jack says.

"And just watch while innocent people die." Chad says

"No, you being so close to her we can see where attacks next. We can know what she is doing at all times. We need someone who can still be able to get into the ship without being detected." Chad nods his head. "I think it's time for you to also meet the rest of the group."

They go to Hobbes' basement, which is the hideout. Chad meets Hobbes, Erica, and Ryan.

"Well Ms. Evan good to see you how is the fifth column task force?"

"Call me Erica."

"I don't like this, he has burn us before." Jack was going to protest.

"I did and now I'm here to make amends for what I have done." Clairati walks downstairs. Everyone looks up. She just sands there.

"What? There was a meeting tonight?" she sees Chad. "Who's this?" Chad was awe struck just a little but realizes what he was doing.

"This is Clairati, another v." Erica says.

"Chad Decker, new member of the fifth column." He pulls out his hand to shake hers but she looks at it.

"What are you doing?" he pulls his hand back to his side. She looks over to Erica. "Did I hear right that you found a v?" Erica pulls the sheet off and exposes the dead v. the insides were exposed. Chad looked disgusted.

"This is what a v looks like?" he looks over at Clairati and then back to the skin.

"What? Were you expecting wings and a unicorn's horn?"

"Why don't they just kill us?"

"Because they need us." Erica says. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he looks around wondering if he would get any support, but he didn't. So he just nods his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Clairati were walking through New York City.

"You know after that preach you made, you've now been targeted by Anna." Clairati says

"I'll just have to live with that." Jack says.

"You could lose your job or worse."

"You don't need to worry." They stop at a building. "I'm going to see Erica now. Are you sure you don't want to come up?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to do some more research." They wave good-bye. When she turned around she saw Chad. He was with his new crew. She was thinking of going up and saying hi but she decided not to. She started to walk away when he ran over.

"Clairati!" He catches up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here doing research on humans."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They go to an Italian restaurant. They had spaghetti. She pokes it and plays with it.

"The string you're supposed to eat?" he laughs.

"Yeah, its food you eat." She places a string in her mouth. He smiles and laughs again. "Try more rather than just one." She tries this time the way he said to. Her eyes become wide.

"I can taste it."

"So you like it?"

"Yes but I don't understand why its stings rather well that?" she points over to a plate of lasagna.

"Lasagna you can have layers of different types of spices. Spaghetti you can just twirl it. Italy was the ones who invented this product." She nods her head.

After lunch, they walked the same path that Jack and Clairati traveled.

"When did you decide to be part of sixth column?"

"The way she smiled, talked, it was a lie and I felt like I was the only one who saw it. I didn't do anything. I was too little and as the years went on I forgot how much I hated her. We had trainers that train us for battle. Mine was Marcus. He was one of the leaders in the sixth column. He taught me to control my emotions so that I wouldn't get caught. But he was gone for two years and when he came back, he was cold and distant. He told me to give my loyalty to Anna. That was when I knew he was gone for good, and when I stopped doubting myself about Anna." She looked at him. "I don't understand why anyone can believe that smile."

"I was one of those people who thought she was helping us."

"I'm sorry." He looks at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"It doesn't matter now." She looked at the ship.

"You know it felt like yesterday she was good and then at the blink of an eye she changed. Is blink of the eyes or blink of an eye? I don't understand your sayings." He was going to answer. "Can ask why you put your hand at me? When we first met you told me who you were and put out your hand, why?"

"You shake it. It means to be respectful." She pulls out her hand.

"I want to be respectful." He smiles and grabs her hand and shakes it. "What do we do now?"

"You just let go." They let go and kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna and Marcus were talking when Chad came in to her office. Anna looks over and sees him.

"Chad, welcome." Chad nods. "I would like you to come with me to Vatican. I would like to talk to the pope about my help for this world."

"Yes, I would love to." Anna smiles.

"Good." The alarms were going. After 5 minutes, they stopped. A tracker came in.

"We have found the intruder." They push Clairati in the room. Marcus hid his eyes rolling. Chad was concern he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Why are here?" Anna says with a smile and gentleness in her voice.

"Cut the crap. Where's my brother?"

"He's trying to access his memories to help us find the fifth column." She walks over to the window. Clairati and Chad give each other a glimpse look but made sure no one notices. "You do know who erased her memories?"

"You and Erica Evans." Anna looked at her and smiled. Anna walks over to Chad.

"This man helped us find out about your pathetic fifth column. He caught Joshua acting bad." Clairati was shocked, taken back what she just heard. She looked at him. He looked down not meeting her eyes afraid to see the hurt.

"You did this." she barely could even say that.

"The fifth column is trying to stop us from helping the humans. Why? We are trying to save them." Clairati didn't stop looking at Chad. "Take her away." the tracker grabs her and they walk out.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that?" Chad just nods.

"What will do to her?"

"Ask her for information on the bombings and if she would join us once again." Chad looks out the window.

Meanwhile, Clairati looked like she was about to cry. The tracker and a medic were talking. She knew this would be the best way to be free. She elbows the tracker. He grabs his gun and she turns behind him and grabs the gun by flipping his hand to his back. She shoots him and he turns into flames. She points the gun to the medic.

"Get me out of here." He bows.

"Yes my leader." He takes her to a ship that had members of human going back to earth. She looked at the ship, that had Anna, Marcus, Lisa, Joshua, and… Chad. 'Why? Why did you? It can't be true.' She started to cry softly so no one heard.

Later that night, all of them were at the fifth column hide out. Clairati wasn't truly up to go to the meeting or see Chad. She was sitting down in a chair and looking down at the floor. Hobbes is concern.

"Is everything alright?" Hobbes asks. Clairati looks at him.

"Just thinking of Anna and what she did to Joshua." Chad comes in.

"Anna is going to the Vatican and she wants me to go with her." Chad says. He looks over at Clairati, who doesn't look at him.

"Good, make sure you can get enough details of what happens." He nods.

"There's a V who is part of the pope followers. He still follows the old queen's laws." Clairati says not looking at any one.

"When do you leave?" Erica asks.

"Less than a week."

After the meeting, everyone went home. Clairati was last to leave. When she shut the door and started walking.

"wait." Clairati stops and turns her head to see Chad.

"Is it true?"

"Yes but in the past I believed whatever Anna said." He says while walking in front of her. "When I talked to Joshua he told me the truth. Then I realized I was in the wrong. You got believe me. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I forgive you for getting him caught. I forgive you for believing in Anna. But I can't forgive for not telling me."

"Clairati, I'm sorry. Please."

"I think I finally understand the saying. Things change in a blink of an eye. I can't. Right now I just need to be alone." She walks away. She starts to sob once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later and Clairati hasn't gone to any of the meetings. It was unlike her to skip. But after she learns the truth she couldn't see anyone for a while. Hobbes was leaning on a building in an alley waiting for someone. Clairati was walking that general direction when she spotted him.

"Came to check up on me?"

"We haven't seen you for two weeks."

"I needed some time alone." She starts walking again.

"What happened?"

"Did you know?" she didn't turn her head to ask him face to face.

"What?" she turns to face him.

"Did you know that Chad was the one who leaked that my brother was fifth?" Hobbes just stares. "I've should have known. Who else knew?"

"Everyone except the kid."

"So I've been talking about my brother for two months and no one told Me." he was hesitating for a long time so she started to walk away.

"See you around."

Hours later, Clairati snuck in once again in the ship and went to medical center and found her brother.

"Joshua!" she shouts. He turns around. "You need to know something. You are my home. Wherever you go, I go. Whatever you do, I do. Whoever you plead your loyalties to, I will as well. I love you." She hugs him and closes her eyes. "I love you." He just stands there.

"This is not fitting for you." She opens her eyes wide. She backs away.

"It's not me. I'm not the one. It's her." She runs out.

She left and decided to go to her apartment.

"Clairati!" Clairati stops.

"You know journalist shouldn't have access to where people live." She turns around. "Or did you find out by Hobbes, Chad?"

"It's been two weeks."

"Yah, well, it's been two months for me so let's call it even." She starts to walk away but stops. "You had feelings for her didn't you?"

"I did. But I moved on."

"What if you didn't? I saw the way you looked at her in those videos, they were proof enough."

"So now I'm a bad person! Now you even talk to me because I made a mistake!"

"No! It's just….. I don't do well about feelings. I have always been alone, so can you let me be alone for right now."

"As you wish." He says with gentleness in his eyes. He walks away. She decides to enter her apartment. She goes into her refrigerator and gets a soda. She takes a gulp.

"You know if you weren't the princess, I would have killed you while I was chugging." Lisa walks out of a dark corner.

"I need you to help me bring back Joshua."

"Try that, it didn't work."

"It has to be you. You can..."

"You don't get it, do you? It's you! You can bring him back. I try the words that were important to him, but it didn't work. His loyalty is only to you. We don't follow the same order." Clairati starts walking to her bedroom. "He doesn't trust me as much as I don't trust you." She shuts her door.


End file.
